


The Telltale Bulge

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Burps, Hiccups, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting in the spirit for his first Halloween on Midgard, Loki has a horror movie marathon and, in the process, stuffs himself with all of the Halloween candy Tom intended for the trick or treaters.  Tom teaches Loki a lesson by forcing the uncomfortably bloated god to attend a costume party they'd already committed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Telltale Bulge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone stuffing story but if I had to place it in sequence with my other Tomki fics, it'd take place between Practice Thanksgiving & Christmas is Coming and Loki's Getting Fat.  
> I appreciate all of your wonderful comments, thank you! :)

Loki sat on the floor Indian-style, back against the couch, watching Halloween 3. He'd been watching horror films for days when Tom was out of the house on business. After Michael Meyers had claimed his first victim, Loki felt the first pangs of hunger jab through his abdomen. He paused the movie and padded barefoot to the kitchen in search of something to eat. He searched the cabinets, not wanting to do any actual cooking when he hit pay dirt: five of the biggest bags of chocolate he'd ever seen. Strange that Tom hadn't mentioned he'd gotten snacks, he knew Loki had an insatiable sweet tooth. He gathered the bags in his arms and settled back in to continue his "Horrorfest," as his human had called it.  
He opened the first candy bag and absently began snacking as he watched the movie. Before he knew it, he'd finished the movie, along with the bag of candy. He started the next movie and, with it, the next bag of candy. The next thing Loki knew, he'd finished all of the movies. And all of the candy, vaguely aware of an ache in his gut. He looked down and was surprised to find his once flat stomach perfectly round and painfully distended resting heavily on his thighs. He squirmed and burped, placing his hands on either side of his tummy and slowly rubbed, trying to rid himself of the pain. When that wasn't effective, he curled himself around his engorged middle and cradled it, eyes closed, willing the pain to pass. Vaguely, he heard the key in the door signaling Tom's return.  
"Hey, Lo!" he said brightly. "Have a good day? I'm gonna get changed, put the candy out for the trick or treaters, then we can go, OK?"  
 _Shit_ , Loki thought weakly. Candy for the trick or treaters? He'd thrown the empty bags away but if Tom caught a glimpse of his swollen tummy, he'd be caught. He moved to the couch as quickly as he could and clutched a pillow over his protruding belly to shield it. He'd just say he was sick, Tom wouldn't push it it further.  
"Hey, Lo? Have you seen that chocolate I got for the kids?" Tom called from the kitchen.  
"N-*hic* no," the god lied.  
"I could've sworn..." Tom grumbled. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm *buuuuurp* sure,"  
"I'm gonna get changed; you mind looking for me, I might've missed it," he said, heading to the bedroom. He emerged in a suit and tie and looked Loki over. He hadn't moved since Tom got home and looked like the cat who'd gotten the cream. "Come on, Loki, we're gonna be late,"  
"Go without me, I don't feel well," he panted.  
"I can't, it's a couples costume, remember? What're you hiding under the pillow?"  
"Nothing," Loki lied, less convincing than normal. The pain in his stomach was making it hard for him to concentrate.  
Tom pulled the pillow away and gaped at Loki's rounded tummy. "What the-?! Loki, I'm only going to ask you once. Did you eat all the candy?"  
"Yes," he wailed miserably, rubbing his belly furiously now that he was no longer trying to hide it.  
"Dammit, Loki! If we get egged or toilet papered, you're cleaning it up. Now get dressed,"  
"But my belly hurts!" he protested.  
Tom sighed and rubbed the rounded expanse of flesh, stretched tight and hot over Loki's middle. The god sighed in relief and another long burp escaped his lips. "I know it does, baby. But a party may take your mind off it,"  
Loki looked at him suspiciously, pouting. "Doubt it," he said, resigned, holding his arms out. "Help me up," Tom obliged and Loki put both hands to the small of his back to stretch, sticking his belly out. "My costume's gonna be stupid now,"  
Tom grinned wickedly and replied, "Not necessarily,"

Fifteen minutes later, Loki waddled back into the living room, struggling to walk under the weight of his heavy stomach. "I look ridiculous," he moaned.  
Tom looked over his naughty schoolgirl uniform: with the white cotton shirt knotted above the swell of his belly, the low riding, pleated plaid skirt sitting beneath the heavy overhang, Tom had to admit that Loki looked heavily pregnant. The high heels only made Loki's back hurt more, causing him to arch it so his belly stuck out even more than his binge caused it to already. "You look gorgeous," he smiled, kissing Loki's belly button.  
"I'm humongous!" he wailed.  
"Yes. But you look perfect. The best student from a school for unwed teenage mothers I've ever seen. And since I'm your principal, I must warn you that I use corporal punishment,"  
"You think I look pregnant?!" Loki whined.  
"Sure do," Tom cooed, slowly running his hand up over the swell of Loki's full belly. "And after I get you back home, I intend to spank you until you learn to keep your legs closed, you little slut,"  
Loki's cock twitched at Tom's words and he let out a soft moan. "Thomas," he breathed.  
Tom dropped to his knees and sucked Loki off, rubbing his swollen gut the entire time. When he finished, he wiped a stray drop of cum from the corner of his mouth with his thumb and sucked it off seductively. "Come on," he breathed. "We're really going to be late now,"


End file.
